Uma Desastrosa Ida Ao zoológico
by Debby-Chan
Summary: E se Mello e Near ficassem presos no zoológico sozinhos na área das cobras? Fanfic yaoi mas acho que ta mais pro shonem-ai...


Era domingo à tarde, havia acabado o ano letivo no instituto wammy's house. Por isso todas as crianças ganhavam uma ida ao zoológico. Eles estavam no ônibus da escurssão, todos aqueles rostos felizes e animados, mas um aluno se destacava por todos eles. Um garoto de cabelos loiros até o ombro, comandava uma música que todos os outros seguiam. De uma hora em outra, ele pegava uma barra de chocolate e mordia um pedaço. Ao seu lado se encontrava um menino ruivo, jogando um gameboy ao mesmo tempo em que cantava.

Porém, um menino estava sozinho bem ao fundo. Ele segurava um boneco em sua mão direita e olhava-o super concentrado. Baixo, de cabelos brancos assim como sua pele aparentava não ouvir todo o alvoroço que surgiu quando o ônibus entrou no portão do zoológico.

-Caraça, finalmente! Não agüentava mais! – Disse o loiro mordendo mais um pedaço de seu chocolate. – Ei, Matt, larga esse jogo e vamos logo!

-Ótimo, mas largue seu chocolate também Mello.

-Engraçadinho...Vamos!

As portas do ônibus se abriram, e uma multidão de alunos saiu. O ultimo aluno a sair foi o albino.

-Ei, Near, todos juntos, lembra?

O garoto não respondeu. Pegou seu boneco e colocou-o em sua mochila. Levou sua mão aos seus cabelos e começou-os a enrolá-los.

-Onde vocês querem ir primeiro?

Uma gritaria ocorreu. Queriam ir a todos os lugares, desde a seção de lagarto, coelhos, pingüins, felinos até os macacos. Decidiram em tão ver primeiro a área das tartarugas.

-Ali nós temos um cágado, uma espécie em extinção da família das tartarugas.

Todos os alunos correram em direção ao animal, uma garotinha deu um grito de nojo, uns tentavam chegar mais à frente e no caso de Mello, tentava pular a grade de proteção.

-Mello! Respeite os limites do zoológico!

-Mas assim não tem graça! – Saiu chutando as pedras do chão e mordeu novamente o chocolate. Se não fosse pelo doce gosto do chocolate, era possível que ele tivesse pulado a grade assim mesmo. Quando todos saíram de perto do animal, Near foi vê-lo.Não demorou muito, pois não podia se separar dos outros.

Passearam mais um pouco. Viram as seção de pássaros, os elefantes, girafas, e pararam para lanchar.

-Atenção! Guardem seus lanches, que só temos tempo para os macacos e as cobras!

Foram então para a seção de macacos. Havia muitos, por isso não precisavam se espremer para conseguirem vê-los. Near foi para a ala menos visitada naquela seção. Não gostava muito daquele tumulto todo. Ficou olhando como os macacos os ajudavam, como eles pulavam de galho em galho...Os outros haviam partido e ele não percebera isso. Foi quando ele ouviu uma voz muito conhecia perto dele.

-Macaco idiota, solte meu chocolate! EU DISSE S-O-L-T-A!

-...

O loiro caiu e perdeu seu chocolate para o babuíno. Começou então a xingar a mãe daquele "ladrão de chocolates". Percebeu então a presença do albino.

-O que você ta olhando?

Não respondeu nada, apenas levou a mão em seus cabelos novamente.

-Droga, já não vejo mais a turma...Ei anda logo se não você se perde mais do que já ta, "senhor certinho"...

Continuou sem falar nada. Mello começou a andar e então resolveu segui-lo.

-"Acho que o Roger tinha falado alguma coisa a ver com a área das cobras..."

A área das cobras era dentro de uma grande sala, mantiam suas luzes um pouco baixas, e ao invés de grade, havia muros de proteção, e dois metros abaixo ficavam as cobras menos perigosas para ser impossível algum "acidente".

Mello abriu a porta e quando estava entrando ouviu a baixa voz do albino.

-Eles estão na área das cobras?

-Ouvi Roger dizer que íamos para cá depois dos macacos, mas se tiver medo pode ficar desaparecido pelo zoológico melhor para todos.

Entrou. Near hesitou um pouco mais logo o seguiu. Como a iluminação era baixa, não dava pra enxergar pessoas que estivessem muito a frente. O loiro resolveu então aproveitar seu passeio seja com ou sem a presença daquele garoto irritante. Começou a observar, Near resolveu ver também, mas no momento em que olhou, uma cobra acabava de abocanhar um rato. Seu rosto branco ficou mais branco do que o normal, apesar de não poder perceber naquela escuridão. O mais velho percebeu, e contemplou as reações de menor.

-Mello... Acho que o zoológico já vai fechar...

-Você diz isso porque ta com medo de ficar aqui, não é?

-Não...Mas você não acha estranho que mais ninguém tenha entrado aqui?

-O grandioso Near com medo de umas simples cobras inofensivas...Quando o Matt souber...Cuidado! Tem uma cobra atrás de você!

O pequeno correu em direção ao Mello escondendo-se atrás do maior.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ CAIU NESSA!

-Mello...-disse com uma voizinha fraca.

-Foi brincadeira...Agora desgruda! – Ao encostar sua mão na pele do garoto para tirá-lo de perto de si percebeu que estava frio. – Ei espere um pouco...Você ta muito frio!

Ouviram-se um barulho. Esse barulho...Parecia a de portas fechando! Eles estavam sendo trancados!O maior ia correr em direção a porta quando a mão quente de Near tocou a sua.

-Não...Me deixe sozinho...

-Near, espere, eu tenho de chegar na porta e tentar chamá-los, se não nós vamos ficar presos aqui!

-Não...Por favor... Leve-me então...Só não me deixe aqui...

Seu maior rival, o grande Near estava implorando a ele?Porque?Ele realmente tinha medo de cobras?Near?

-Cara, que droga...-Pegou o pequeno pelo ombro e levantou-o – Você só me da trabalho – Tentou andar o mais rápido que pode, e ao chegar a porta encarou-a trancada.

-ALGUÉM AI FORA!ESTAMOS TRANCADOS AQUI DENTRO! EI ALGUÉM! SOCORRO! ME TIRE DAQUI! AH! QUE DROGA!

-Eles vão notar que nós não estávamos no ônibus e vão voltar...

-Bem, eles vão notar que _eu_ não estou, agora _você_ eu não sei.

-Ta, mas eles virão nos buscar.

Passaram-se alguns minutos...10 minutos...15 minutos...20 minutos...Até que o silencio foi quebrado pelo pequeno.

-Mello...

-Que é aberração?

-Eu senti alguma coisa rastejando perto da minha perna...

-Que? Você não ta brincando est...? –Sentiu algo passando em sua perna. Só podia ser uma coisa.

-Near...Levante-se devagar e sai daqui.

-Mas você não disse que elas eram inofensivas?

-Ah, quando estão dentro do vidro é claro que são!

-E-eu não posso te deixar sozinho...Também não quero ficar só...!

-Idiota...Ta sentindo ela?

-Não.

-Levante.

Ambos se levantaram. Mello percebeu que Near tremia e se segurava na parede.

-No final do corredor...Acho que talvez lá tenha um telefone ou algo que chame os bombeiros...Vamos...Vamos até lá e pedimos ajuda. Consegue andar?

-Na-não...

-Ta...- O mais velho abaixou-se um pouco indicando para Near subir em suas costas.

-Tudo bem mesmo?

-Vai logo...

O garoto subiu, e Mello quase levou um choque térmico. Ele estava pior que ele imaginava! Começou a andar, se não conseguisse chegar lá... Se aquela cobra fosse venenosa... Se a cobra o achasse primeiro que a ajuda... Se ele não conseguisse ajuda, era capaz de os dois morrerem ali. Então ele pisou em algo. Ouviu um barulho e deduziu: ele havia pisado na cobra! Saiu em disparada, quando sentiu algo em sua perna. Como picada de cobra doía...Estava a cair no chão mais antes disso tinha de se assegurar de que ela não voltaria a rastejar nunca mais: pisou-a de um modo que sairia cada órgão dela.

-Mello! Você...Esta bem?A cobra de picou?

-Near...Ajuda...Vai logo...

-Mello! Eu não vou sem você!

Pegou em suas costas da melhor maneira que pode. Usou toda a força que tinha, andava nos passos mais lerdos, porém cuidadosos. Passaram-se 3 minutos de dor e agonia, mas eles chegaram na porta. Near localizou um botão escrito "emergência" e o apertou. Agora era só esperar o corpo de bombeiros chegar...Não devia passar de 10 minutos.

-Mello, fale alguma coisa...

-Near...

-Ta doendo muito?

-O que você acha, droga...

Near pegou a mochila do rapaz e procurou algo...Tinha de ter...E tinha!Pegou a barra de chocolate abriu-a e deu a Mello.

-Toma, vai sentir-se melhor.

-Arigato...

Near colocou a cabeça de Mello em sobre si, visando uma melhor posição.

-Near...Desculpe pelos meus insultos...Eu... Você não é tão insuportável assim.

-Mello...Apesar de lhe tratar como todos os outros...Você é alguém especial pra mim.E hoje...Você...

Near deu-lhe um beijo. Muito tímido, mas logo se tornou um beijo apaixonado quando Mello permitiu o beijo. Não sabia porque mais Mello revidara o beijo. Separaram seus lábios pela falta de ar, e logo em seguida a porta se abriu.

-Meu Deus! O que aconteceu?

-O Mello...Foi picado por uma cobra...

-Meu Deus! Quero médicos aqui agora!

Ambos foram levados para um hospital. Nada demais aconteceu a Mello e a Near. A picada que o loiro levou, só era um tipo de imobilizador. E Near...Tava na santa paz. Mello acordou, e se deparou com Roger a sua frente.

-Mello. Agradeço por você ter tomado conta de Near. Ele não é muito chegado a cobras desde um certo acidente...

-Acidente? – Disse curioso.

-Bem...Olha isso é assunto confidencial. A mãe e o pai dele foram mortos depois de serem picados por uma cobra, tentando salvar seu filho, então ele costuma ter crises ao ver uma, bem na ultima instituição que ele estava, um menino o assustou com uma cobra de plástico e desmaiou por três dias...Por isso que ele veio para cá...

-Near...

-Bem, devo me retirar...Estou certo de que amanhã os dois terão recebido autas dos seus médicos. Boa noite.

-Noite.

Mesmo sabendo que não estava machucado, sentia que seu coração morria de preocupação... Ele havia brincado com ele com as cobras...Havia debochado... Resolveu então ir até o quarto dele para saber como estava. A porta estava entre aberta e deu uma olhada...Ele estava conversando com uma foto.

"Então os bombeiros chegaram, e nos levaram para o hospital. E felizmente ele não tinha nada grave, era só algo paralizante. E eu sinto, não sei por que, que ele tentará me evitar... Eu gosto dele... Faria tudo... Por ele... Daria minha vida pela dele, assim como vocês deram as suas por mim... Arigato, to-san, ka-san."

Mello entrou e o abraçou. Near que não tinha notado sua presença assustou-se e quando percebeu quem era ficou vermelho. Ele tinha ouvido sua conversa, e principalmente com uma foto!

-Seu bobo...Porque eu te evitaria? Eu te amo...


End file.
